Gauls
The Gauls represent the Celtic tribes of Continental Western Europe which currently encompasses most of modern day France during the times of before and Roman conquest. They are similar to the Britons, but have slightly divergent specialty focused more heavy shock tactics. Their special units include heavy cavalry, heavy infantry and a special rotary mill that can improve farm production. Civilization Traits *The Gauls sport powerful but short ranged infantry, hitting hard and fast in close combat but with little ranged infantry beyond skirmishers and slingers. Bows and ranged combat were considered weapons of cowards along with armor which they also found cumbersome and unwieldy. *Gaulic Cavalry is suited for raiding and flanking enemy troops or harassing vulnerable units behind their lines such as ranged infantry or support units. *As a Celtic faction have basic siegecraft with access to only Siege Rams, and no ranged siege engines. *Like all Celts their structures are typically weaker and their walls less sophisticated (lacking wall towers/turrets), leaving them at a slight disadvantage although as a consequence their buildings are cheaper and typically do not cost much stone. *Like all Celts they only possess the most basic navy, their only true warship is a essentially a sturdy transport ship. *They have access to some unique heavy shock troops such as Champion Heavy Cavalry and Champion Heavy Swordsmen, making them capable of late game combined tactics together with raiding/flanking tactics with versatile attack forces. *Religion plays a major part in Gaulic Celtic life and as such their priests possess a small melee attack for defense. Civilization Bonuses *Ardiosmanae **History: Represents Celtic farming methods. **Effect: Enhanced food gained from ranching and farming. *Deas Celtica **History: Celtic religion and druidry inspired their warlike mindset. **Effect: Druids increase attack rates of soldiers near them slightly. Team Bonuses *Druides **History: The Druids of the Celts maintained an organized religion that advanced the technology of their people even during wartime. **Effect: Bonus to tech speed. Unique Technologies *Uae Uictos **History: Means ‘Woe to the Defeated’ – It was the words that the Gallic Leader, Brennos, spoke at the Capitol at Rome after they took their plunder. Just used Gallic spelling here. **Effect: A set amount of ore and food from every structure destroyed or captured *Carnutes **History: The Carnutes were druids from Aulercia. They fought when needed, and were largely responsible for turning back the Belgae incursions into Armorica and Aulercia. **Effect: Gallic druids gain a small melee attack. Buildings, units and technologies *''Village Phase'' **''Caer'' (Civic Centre) w, 500 m, 500 s, 500 sec: Allows to aquire large territories, and builds citizens. ***''Bodu'' (Celtic Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. ***''Gaeroa'' (Celtic Spearman) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Melee infantry unit. Deals triple damage to enemies. ***''Baguada'' (Skirmisher) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. ***''Gaisaredos'' (Raiding Cavalry) f, 40 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Ranged cavalry unit. ***''Town Phase'' f, 500 w, 30 sec: Allows to advance to the Town Phase, increases territory influence by 10% and unlocks new units and buildings (including Civic Centers). Requires 5 Village Phase buildings (except Farming fields) ***''City Phase'' m, 750 s, 60 sec: Allows to advance to the City Phase, increases territory influence by 10% and unlocks new units and buildings (Including Wonders). Requires 4 Town Phase buildings. **''Annedd'' (House) w, 30 sec: Increases by 10 the population limit. ***''Loom'' f, 40 sec: Roman Woman has +50% health. ***''House Garden'' f, 100 s, 40 sec: Houses increase population limit by 20%. ***''Bodu'' (Celtic Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. ***''Fertility Festival'' f, 250 m, 60 sec: Allows houses to recruit women. Unlocked in Town Phase. **''Ystordy'' (Storehouse) w, 40 sec Gathers wood, stone and metal resources. ***''Steel axe'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% wood gathering. ***''Servants'' f, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% stone gathering. ***''Wedges and Mallets'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% metal gathering. ***''Baskets'' f, 300 w, 40 sec: +5 transport capacity for all resources. ***''Strong axe'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% wood gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Serfs'' f, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% stone gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Extraction Well'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% metal gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Wheelbarrow'' f, 500 w, 40 sec: +5 transport capacity for all resources. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Sharp axe'' w, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% wood gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Slaves'' f, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% stone gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Silver Mines'' w, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% metal gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Horse-drawn carts'' f, 1000 w, 40 sec: +10 transport capacity for all resources. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Ffermdy'' (Farmstead) w, 45 sec: Gathers food resources. ***''Wicker baskets'' w, 40 sec: +50% food gathering rate. ***''Iron plow'' w, 100 m, 4 0sec: +15% gathering from farms. ***''Harvesting training'' w, 150 m, 40 sec: +15% gathering from farms. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Fertilizer'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: +25% food gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Varmo'' w, 50 sec: Has unlimited food, and can be used by up to 5 citizens. **''Cavalidos'' (Corral) w, 50 sec: Allows to raise animals for food. ***''Sheep'' f, 35 sec ***''Breeding'' f, 40 sec: +25% breeding time for domestic animals. ***''Horse breed'' f, 500 w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% cavalry moving speed. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Horse speed training'' f, 500 w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% cavalry moving speed. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Crannoc'' (Dock) w, 150 sec: Allows the craeation of warships and naval trade. ***''Lembus'' (Fishing boat) w, 1 pop, 20 sec: When another support unit is garrisoned, the boat gathers fish faster. ***''Fishing net'' w, 30 sec: Fishing rate, +30% ***''Reinforced Hull'' w, 40 sec: +2 armor for all ships. ***''Curach'' (Merchantman) m, 1 pop, 20 sec: +50% trade value if a trader is on board. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Venetic Ponti'' (Medium Warship) w, 150 m, 3 pop, 40 sec: Unlocked in Town Phase. Can transport many soldiers across the sea. ***''Fish salting'' f, 100 w, 30 sec: Fishing ships, +20 capacity. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Hypozomata undergirding'' w, 150 m: +2 armor for all ships. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Naval architects'' f, 200 w, 40 sec: -30% building time in docks. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Gallic Outpost'' w, 40 sec: Can be built in allied and neutral territory. Slowly returns to Gaia when in neutral territory. ***''Pidgeons'' f, 40 sec: +50% range for outposts. ***''Stone foundations'' s, 40 sec: +50% territory losing for outposts. **''Palisade / Wooden Walls'' to 13 w, 5 to 11 sec (walls); 5 w, 7 sec (towers) ***''Palisade gates'' w, 15 sec: Can be opened and closed. ***''Palisade'' w, 7 sec **''Wooden tower'' w, 40 sec: Can shoot arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Sentries'' f, 40 sec: Towers shoot some more arrows. ***''Hull sheat in lead'' m, 40 sec: +2 armor for all ships. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Gwersyllty'' (Barracks) w, 150 sec ***''Gaeroa'' (Celtic Spearman) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Melee infantry unit. Deals triple damage to enemies. ***''Baguada'' (Skirmisher) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. ***''Gaisaredos'' (Raiding Cavalry) f, 40 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Ranged cavalry unit. ***''Iaosae'' (Celtic Slinger) f, 20 w, 30 s, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Epos'' (Celtic Cavalry) f, 35 w, 20 m, 1 pop, 12 sec: Melee cavalry unit. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Living conditions'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Units gradually heal when garrisoned in a barracks. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Solduros'' (Heavy Swordsman) f, 75 w, 75 m, 1 pop, 13 sec: Champion melee infantry unit. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Brihent'' (Gallic Noble Cavalry) f, 100 w, 75 m, 1 pop, 16 sec: Champion melee cavalry unit. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Conscription'' f, 40 sec: -30% Barracks training time. ***''Unlock Champion Units'' m, 40 sec: Barracks can train Champion units. *''Town Phase'' **''Addoldy'' (Temple) f, 200 sec: Heals all allied units nearby. ***''Druides'' (Healer) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Healer. ***''Healing range'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Healers, +8 healing range. ***''Healing rate'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Healers, +25% healing rate. ***''Healing range 2'' f, 500 m, 40 sec: Healers, +8 healing range. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Healing rate 2'' f, 500 m, 40 sec: Healers, +25% healing rate. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Devine Offerings'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Temples, +50% healing rate on surroundings. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Field medicine'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: All units slowly heal when not moving. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Marchnaty'' (Market) w, 150 sec: Can excange resources, and creates trading units that trade with other players' markets. ***''Cyfnewidiwr'' (Trader) f, 80 m, 1 pop, 15 sec: Persian traders have +25% reddit bonus on land trades. ***''Cartography'' f, 100 m, 40 sec: The whole team has the same vision of all of its teammates. ***''Exodus'' f, 200 w, 100 m, 100 s, 40 sec: The player can use his allies' discharge points. ***''Trading convoys'' m, 40 sec: Traders, +25% moving speed, trading revenues increased. ***''Handicraft'' w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% trading revenues. ***''Trading convoys 2'' m, 40 sec: +2 armor for all traders. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Advanced handicraft'' w, 300 m, 40 sec: +15% trading revenues. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Amoridas'' w, 200 sec ***''Side arm'' f, 500 w, 250 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% melee infantry attack. ***''Ranged Infantry Irregulars'' f, 500 w, 250 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% ranged infantry attack. ***''Melee Cavalry Training'' f, 750 w, 350 m, 40 sec: +20% melee cavalry attack. ***''Ranged Cavalry Training'' f, 750 w, 350 m, 40 sec: +20% ranged cavalry attack. ***''Spolas'' (Thick Armor) wm 250 m, 40 sec: All infantry units, +1 armor. ***''Chamfron'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: All cavalry units, +1 armor. ***''Iron Weapons'' f, 500 w, 450 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% melee infantry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Ranged Infantry Masters'' f, 500 w, 350 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% ranged infantry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Iron Weapons'' f, 500 w, 500 m, 40 sec: +20% melee cavalry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Iron Weapons'' f, 500 w, 500 m, 40 sec: +20% ramged cavalry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Laminate Linen Body Armor'' w, 540 m, 40 sec: All infantry units, +1 armor. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Chamfron'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: All cavalry units, +1 armor. ***''Heroic Iron Armor'': All heroes, +2 armor, but also +50% Metal price. **''Tyrau'' (Guard Tower) w, 100 s, 150 sec: Shoots arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Sentries'' f, 40 sec: Towers shoot some more arrows. ***''Battlements'' m, 500 s, 40 sec: +40% arrows shot per garrisoned soldier. ***''Shooters'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Increases maximum tower range by 8 meters. ***''Slots'' w, 100 m, 40 sec: Eliminates the towers' minimal range. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Sturdy foundations'' f, 500 m, 500 s, 40 sec: +2 armor for all towers. **''Gwarchglawdd'' (City Walls) s, 10-30 sec (walls); 100 s, 120 sec (towers) ***''Duro'' (City Gates) s: Can be opened and closed. ***''Tyrau'' (Wall tower) s, 120 sec: Shoots arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Rubble materials'' w, 40 sec: City walls, +20% building time, but -1 armor. Once active, Geometric walls is not avalable. ***''Geometric masonry'' s, 40 sec: City walls, +2 armor, but +10% building time. Once active, Rubble materials is not avalable. **''Taberna'' (Tavern) w, 100 s, 200 sec: +10 Population capacity. Allows to recruit Naked Fanatics. ***''Bodu'' (Celtic Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. ***''Loom'' f, 40 sec: Celtic Woman has +50% health. ***''House Garden'' f, 100 s, 40 sec: Houses increase population limit by 20%. ***''Fertility Festival'' f, 250 m, 60 sec: Allows houses to recruit women. ***''Gaesata'' (Naked Fanatic) w, 80 m, 1 pop, 13 sec: Melee infantry unit. Deals triple damage against cavalry. Unlocked in City Phase. *''City Phase'' **''Melonas'' (Rotary Mill) w, 100 s, 100 sec: All nearby farms, +25% output. **''Broch'' (Fortress) s, 500 sec ***''Reithe'' (Battering Ram) w, 200 m, 5 pop, 20 sec: Siege unit. ***''Brennus'' f, 200 m, 2 pop, 40 sec: Hero Swordsman. +10 metal loot for every unit killed. ***''Britomartus'' f, 200 m, 2 pop, 40 sec: Hero Swordsman. Deals triple damage against cavalry. Gathering rates increased by +15%. ***''Vercingetorix'' f, 250 m, 2 pop, 50 sec: Hero Cavalry Swordsman. All units within his aura, +2 attack and +1 capture. ***''Solduros'' (Heavy Swordsman) f, 75 w, 75 m, 1 pop, 13 sec: Champion melee infantry unit. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Brihent'' (Gallic Noble Cavalry) f, 100 w, 75 m, 1 pop, 16 sec: Champion melee cavalry unit. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Will to fight'' f, 1500 w, 1500 m, 1500 s, 40 sec: All units, +25% attack. ***''Advanced siege'' w, 500 m, 40 sec: All siege units, +25% attack. ***''Armouring'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: All siege units, +2 armor. ***''Blacksmith'' f, 500 w, 250 s, 40 sec: All siege units, -20% cost in metal. ***''Artillery trainers'' f, 500 m, 250 s, 40 sec: All siege units. -10% cost in wood. **''Stonehenge'' (Wonder) w, 1000 m, 1000 s, 1000 sec ***''Glorious Expansion'' f, 3000 w, 500 m, 500 s: +50 to population limit. See More Design Document on Wildfire wiki Gauls on Wikipedia Category:Civilizations Category:Gauls Category:Celt